Chapter 3
Can't Say Strong Women Turn Me Off is the 3rd chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. Toranosuke's inquisition takes him to Ryu, who has switched bodies with Urara. After going out on a date, Toranosuke denotes that something peculiar is happening. Summary Urara, in Ryu's body, asks a question about classwork, to the amazement of the teacher and amusement of Ryu. Ryu's enjoyment is cut short, however, when a group of girls friends invite him to eat lunch together, but he ends up enjoying their hugs instead, calling it a fair trade off. Ryu remarks that Urara was right when she said things have changed at school earlier that day. Five hours ago, she noticed that thanks to their body-switching, he has good grades and she has friends. The biggest change of all is that school has now become enjoyable for the two of them. In response, he proposed an experiment: spend the day as the other until school was over. Awakening from his thoughts, Ryu is gorging himself on the food offered to him by Urara's friends, who are entertained by how he devours everything. He muses that people are not noticing the difference between her and him, since body-switching seems too absurd to even think about. As he is lost in thought, Toranosuke Miyamura comes to the classroom and calls out to Urara, saying that it has been a while and that he wants to talk. Ryu is wary, and wonders if Toranosuke knows her, especially since he has a reputation in the delinquent circles, which seems inconsistent with Urara's proper lifestyle. When a friend of Urara's asks if Toranosuke is looking for a date, he denies it and invokes his authority as vice-president of the Student Council, requesting a conversation with the top student of their year. Seeing no way of getting out of it, Ryu plays along and leaves with him. On the rooftop, Ryu asks Toranosuke what he wants. Toranosuke mentions that he did not think Urara was the type of girl who would rough up those peeping toms. Ryu is immediately taken aback, wondering if he suspects something, but reconsiders and thinks that he would not know that he is not Urara. Ryu plays the part of a clumsy girl, saying that he slipped and punched them. Toranosuke leans in, and after looking at him, suggests that he likes strong women. Thoroughly uncomfortable, Ryu concludes that he is in love with Urara and inches away from him. Toranosuke asks if Urara remembers the promise they made, which is to go on a date today. Ryu is immediately chagrined, shocked that Urara would agree to such a thing. Ryu walks down the street with Toranosuke, cursing Urara in his head for not giving him any warning and forcing him to go on a date with a guy. Ryu's vexation only grows, as girls flock to Toranosuke, despite his callousness to them. Toranosuke then asks her about the rumor that she and Ryu are best friends, which she immediately denies. Toranosuke comments that a top student like her and a delinquent like him being close is completely ludicrous anyway, which pisses Ryu off. Before she can adequately respond, however, the peeping toms she caught appear and heckle her, blaming her for their expulsion while she sees it fit to go off and enjoy a date. Ryu acts helpless, and asks Toranosuke to save him. He agrees, and tells him to hide, but he is quickly beaten. Believing Toranosuke to be unconscious, Ryu knocks one of the peepers unconscious with a roundhouse kick. When he turns to face the other two, however, he finds that they have already been defeated. Toranosuke shows up, explaining that he knew something was off with the peeping incident, and admits that he does not even know Urara, let alone promise anything to her. He recognized the kick he gave the peeper, and asks if he is really Ryu. In his attempt to deny it, Ryu slips up and says things Urara would not, further proving his point. Toranosuke grabs him by the collar and asks him for a favor. Characters in Order of Appearance #Urara Shiraishi #Ryu Yamada #Toranosuke Miyamura Abilities used Witch Powers * Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1